cartas de amor
by ardipower
Summary: Hiroto recibe una carta de amor ¿De quién será?


__**cap 1 **

era un día normal en el instituto Raimon, pero en la cajonera de cierto pelirojo había algo extraño, algo que no encajaba con todos esos libros de historia, ciencias y lenguaje, era algo pequeño y fino, no era nada más que una simple carta.

-Eh Hiroto ¿Que eso que tienes ahí?

Le preguntó cierto peliverde amante de los helados.

-Pues no se la verdad, pero... parece una carta.

-Léela haber que dice.

Hiroto obedeció y la leyó en voz alta para que se enteraran los dos.

"Querido Hiroto:

Hola, quería decirte que te amo, no e hecho otra cosa desde que te conocí, pienso siempre en ti, pero, yo ya se que nuestro amor es imposible, por eso no te voy a decir quien soy, se que podemos ser grandes amigos, pero no llega a más.  
TQM

-...

Hiroto se había quedado sin palabras, así que al final era una carta de amor, ¿Cómo era posible? A ninguna chica se le ocurriría mandarle una carta, yodas las chicas que se le habían declarado lo habían hecho en persona, ¿Quien podría ser?

En ese momento miró a su compañero de ojos oscuros como la noche y pudo observar como se había ruborizado completamente.

-Jajaja -rió el pelirojo- ¿Que te pasa eh midorikawa? ¿Estás celoso?

-Yo... no, es solo que...

De repente, entró el profesor de matemáticas, la asignatura que les tocaba ahora y todos corrieron a sentarse, Midorikawa se sentó en su sitio, tercera fila al lado de la ventana, desde ahí tenía una buena vista de la persona que le interesaba, estaba situado en primera fila en una más a la derecha.

Hiroto se quedó mirando la carta y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero la metió en su mochila para guardarla.

Las clases transcurrieron lentas, pero pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y como siempre Hiroto y Midorikawa fueron a reunirse con sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol, cuando llegaron al comedor ya estaban todos sentados:

-hey chicos, sentaros aquí ¿Algo interesante?

Les preguntó Kazemaru. Hiroto estaba apunto de responder que nada cuando el pequeño de ojos oscuros se adelantó:

-Pues hoy a Hiroto le han entregado una carta de amor.

Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando el peliverde lo había contado, todos menos Hiroto que se había puesto rojo y no sabía que decir. Pasado un rato de felicitaciones, agobios y de contar la historia, todos acabaron de comer, por suerte ese día no tenían colegio por la tarde, el grupo se iba dispersando poco a poco hasta que al final solo quedaron el peliverde y el pelirojo:

-Oye mido me acompañas a mi taquilla, tengo que sacar unos libros.

El peliverde simplemente asintió y se levantó, caminaron los dos en silencio hasta la taquilla y cuando la abrió, otra hojita Salió y calló al suelo

-¿Que es esto?

Preguntó el de ojos esmeralda algo confundido:

-jajaja ¿No lo ves? Es otra carta, anda venga lé carraspeó un poco y empezó a leer:

"Hola Hiroto

Soy yo de nuevo, me e propuesto que durante algún tiempo te voy a estar escribiendo como muestra de mi amor, si quieres preguntarme algo solo deja una nota en tu cajonera y me encargaré de contestártela, espero que te guste.

TQM

-Aquí dice que le puedo hacer preguntas ¿no? –preguntó el ojiesmeralda- pues entonces…. ¿Es verdad que me quieres tanto?

El pelirrojo miró a los ojos al peliverde, que estaba rojo como un tomate y echado hacia atrás del susto, intentaba hablar, pero no le salían las palabras:

-¡Que! Yo…. No… tu a mi no….

El peliverde se estaba poniendo aún más nervioso cuando de repente Hiroto grtó:

-¡Contesta!

El susto que le había dado su a migo le hizo reaccionar de una manera inesperada para él:

-¡Si!

Gritó sin su consentimiento, en seguida notó como le ardía la cara por el tinte rojo carmesí que ya tenía y no puedo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza avergonzado:

-Yo….lo siento Hiro.

El peliverde no puedo continuar ya que el pelirrojo le había callado con un dulce beso mientras lo cogía de la cintura, fue un beso corto, pero aún así lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron el de ojos oscuros se quedó mirando a su amigo y solo le preguntó:

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

A lo que el otro contestó:

-¿Bromeas? La primera carta olía a ti y en la segunda había na mancha de helado de pistacho además, quería creer que eras tu.

Y con esto lo besó de nuevo.


End file.
